Thriller
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: When Joey heard the news that Michael Jackson died, he was in shock and devastated. He became his fan because when he was a kid his grandfather would always listen to MJ’s songs especially the one song, Thriller and sometimes would dance the steps to t


**Arashi: the world lost the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. Many may or may not know who Michael Jackson is but that is alright. It is going to have some lyrics of his famous well-known song, Thriller. In dedication to Michael Jackson (1958-2009), you will be missed by the world. **

**Disclaimers-I don't own Yugioh or the rights of the glorious song Thriller which belonged to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson.**

Summary:

When Joey heard the news that Michael Jackson died, he was in shock and devastated. He became his fan because when he was a kid his grandfather would always listen to MJ's songs especially the one song, Thriller and sometimes would dance the steps to the song. Yugi and the others really don't understand what the big deal is expected for Malik and a few of the others do because they are fans of MJ. After he gets fed up with the gang, Joey goes to a place that his grandfather took him when he learns how to sing the song.

Pairings: polarshipping mentions of puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping, tendershipping

"_Song lyrics"_

Thriller

************************************************************************

In an apartment on the bad side of Domino, a television was on giving a report of Michael Jackson's death. A blond teen sat on the couch his honey-brown eyes glued to the screen as the words flowed out. "Jackson suffered from cardiac arrest earlier this afternoon. He was taken to the UCLA Medical Center couple of miles away from his home. After being rushed to the hospital, there doctors tried their very best to resuscitate him for over an hour, but unfortunately were unsuccessful…" On the T.V. screen a brief slideshow of photos starting with the famous Jackson 5, scenes from Thriller, and the present times of Michael Jackson. In the background the news reporters gave many comments about the King of Pop.

The boy's father shook his head at his son's reaction to the news as he grumbled out. "So it seems the world stop turning just because of his death."

The teen glared at his father with hatred in his eyes not liking the insult the old man was giving to his idol. He scowl deepen as he angrily answered, "Of course you wouldn't understand to loose someone great that many look up to. If grandpa was alive he would be scolding you about insulting Michael Jackson."

"Boy don't you ever dare bring up that grandfather of yours again. I told time and time again on how much I hate that man." The man roared out in the apartment. He watches his son shrug his shoulders indifferently at his words. How he wished that his ex-wife took the brat with her instead of leaving him behind.

Not really wanting to get into argument with his father, the blond got off the couch heading towards the door. He open the door walk right out then slammed the door close didn't care what the neighbors were going to say. He sometimes hated his father more then he goes off saying things that Jackson should have gone to jail because he did have boys in his house. The two court cases that stated Michael had slept with two boys and all the other things horrible things he did. And the old man's favorite saying when ever he saw Michael on the screen with his son in the living room "Wacko Jacko done it again."

He thought Michael to be innocent because he never had a childhood for the sing in the Jackson 5 with his brothers. Jackson never seem to be the type of a person to do child molestation, he just enjoys being with kids in general. The man was 50 years old and very healthy. He was going to do a come back concert in Europe that the blond have saved up quite a bit of money to see it live in England.

The teen stare at the ground his mind still reeling at the news, he didn't know what to feel now that his idol is dead. He became Jackson's fan because of his grandfather who enjoys the songs especially thriller and sometimes he would sing along while listening to the song. Before the teen could go on remembering his grandfather and the things he was taught while listening to his music, his phone gone off. "_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark, under the moonlight; you see a sight that almost stops your heart_"

People stop and look at the blond as he pulled out his phone as the ring tone continue with the song. He blushes slightly as he notice those around him stop what they are doing to stare at him. He answers the phone quickly, "Hello."

"Joey, did you saw the news today about Michael Jackson. He died because of cardiac arrest…it is hard to believe he died." The voice on the other side of the phone said really fast sounding as if the person wanting to cry.

Joey sighed as he glances around him glad that the people are leaving and going on with their business. He replied sadly, "I did Malik and I have to agree with you that it is really hard. How are you doing about hearing the news?"

"I'm in shock still and sad at the loss of a great singer and entertainer has passed. He was up there with the King of Rock and Roll, Elvis. I nearly cried at the news when I saw it but I should be asking how you are doing though because it was your grandfather that introduces his music to you as a kid." Malik answer with all the concern for his blond friend on the phone.

Taking a shaky breathe, Joey answered truthfully "I'm might be alright later on. It's just that I'm mad at my dad for saying stuff about my grandpa. Sometimes I wish he is still alive and I could stay at the ranch with my grandma and him. Helping take care of the ranch while hearing the songs and get better at the playing the guitar I have at the stupid apartment I live in."

Over the phone Malik bore a worried look for his friend just listening to the blond told him wonders that right now he needed a friend. He looks at his darker half who wore a gentle smile on his face. He mouth "Go meet Joey in the park and I'll get the gang together." Malik smiled at Marik happy that his love understands what is going on at the moment. He tunes back in the phone to find the line quiet, concern showing in his voice, "Joey?"

"I'm still on the phone so don't worry. I figure you were talking to Marik about something."

Malik laugh softly, glad that his friend is alright. To keep a better eye on his friend, Marik ask," Joey do you want to hang out somewhere?"

"Sure, at least that would be better then at home. Where do you want to meet at?" Joey answer glad that Malik is not busy.

"How about the park, it seems like a wonderful day to be outside instead of the arcade." Malik reply hopefully the blond will take the bait.

"That's fine." The short answer came out as the blond continue, "See you at the park in twenty minutes."

With that the blond hanged continuing whatever he was doing before the call. Malik look at the phone smiling slightly happy that his friend took the bait. He glances at Marik who finish contacting the gang who happen to be at Yugi's place, wondering when Joey was going to show up. Marik's reddish-violet eyes show the concern in his eyes for both him and Joey about the news.

Malik gave a thankful smile as he whispered to his yami. "Marik thank you for being so understanding." The other didn't say a word for a few moments expected kissed him on the cheek as he finally answered softly, "Anything for you and always for you."

________________________________________________________________________

-Domino Park-

Near the entrance of the park, Joey could see it was in fact a nice day despite the horrible news. Along the way he heard people talking about the things Michael Jackson did and the famous court case a while back. People still in shock and devastated at the news, shops still showing the news reports on both Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett.

The blond kept his eyes on the cement not wanting to look around seeing other people crying or nearly crying at the great man and singer. As a gentle breeze flow through the town as people walking to places it gave Joey some comfort already as he paid closer to the wind he could have sworn he heard the soft words of his grandfather singing as he played the guitar. "_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_"

Joey shook his head at that thought, his grandfather been dead for three years already. Sure his grandma is still alive but she missed him anyways. The blond flinch slightly as he remembers he got to visit her in a couple of days. He hopes she doesn't bring out the broom of doom to smack him in the back of the head as a punishment. His grandmother loves to hear about his adventures and the duels he been in. Of course she needs to know about the Battle City's finals and now that is something he is not looking forward to.

Only a few people in the gang knew that he had some other family outside of Domino. Those same people know that he was going to visit his grandma in honor of the anniversary of his grandfather's passing away. The Ishtars, Ryou and Bakura, and Mokuba are the only ones he told ahead of time. He could never find time to visit now because he had to help save the world one way or another.

Joey slowly found himself murmuring some of the lyrics of the song as he walk inside the park entrance. "_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run, You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun, You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl! But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You're out of time' Cause this is thriller, thriller night, There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night, You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_"

He always liked the rhythm of the song since he was a kid when he had a chance to see his grandparents before his parents divorce. So deep in his thoughts the blond didn't notice someone was behind him until at the last minute. He jumps somewhat as someone touched his shoulder and heard a very familiar snigger of Malik. He turns around so fast for someone who just got scared having his guard up. The platinum blonde Egyptian smirked at his friend whom jumped out of fear since he's not really one to get scared that much. He raises an eyebrow looking at his friend's face making sure nothing was wrong. "Everything alright?" he ask knowing Joey wouldn't hurt him for asking him that.

Breathing kind of hard, Joey glared at Malik as he answers sarcastically, "I'll live after I nearly had a heart attack."

Malik chuckled already use to Joey when he gets sarcastic and he finds it funny besides his darker half and Bakura. The four of them are close and help the other if they need it. Malik smiled at the blond as the other finally got his breathing under control while muttering about crazy Egyptians and getting him later He was glad that Joey was distracted about something else instead of the horrible news and the remembrance of his grandfather's passing away.

The two walk to the tree talking of their favorite songs or music videos done by Michael Jackson. They sat under the tree laughing now, Joey smiled as he look at the clouds at the sky with a part of him wishing that he could leave Domino already to visit his grandma. Besides with his birthday coming up in a couple of weeks and he would be eighteen the following year. There at the ranch he could see the stars clear at night out in the country instead of being in the city.

Malik glance at the entrance hoping that the gang is coming already, he waited for a couple of minutes then he turned towards his blond companion when he heard his lover whisper behind him. _"I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby, I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin', Thriller night, baby, ooh!"_

Joey chuckled softly under his breath as he watches Malik at the corner of his eye jumped before he turned around to scold his lover. He saw Yugi and the others laughing at the normal scene of Malik and Marik fighting once again. He sighed as he though of a way to break it to the gang that he's going to leave town for a while to visit family.

Mai moved closer to Joey as she poked him in the arm smirking, hoping he would lose his temper that is her usually enjoyment. When he did look at her, Mai's smirk fell as noticing the pain look in his usually happy eyes that made her laugh. She couldn't help but wonder what was bothering the other blond teen.

Tristan also noted Joey's quietness and he decide to do something that would cheer up his friend. "Did you guys watch the news lately? They sure are going a lot on Michael Jackson, what's the point anyways. He's dead why can't people just expect it already?" Tristan joked hoping that his friend would laugh.

He didn't expect for Joey to get up and punch him in the nose and stomach really hard. He snarled at his friend as a cold dark look enters in Joey's eyes. "Shut up, Tristan. Just because you don't like his songs doesn't meant that others don't."

"Joey, why are you so worked up over this?" Duke asked as he helps Tristan get up.

"You guys wouldn't understand at all. Why should I tell you the answer when you might use it against me?" The blond answers back, looking away from the prying eyes of the rest of the gang. He turns to Malik and Marik as he told them, "I better go anyways. It would be awhile before I get to my relative's house. See you guys in a couple of weeks or so if I don't change my mind and stay longer."

With that said, Joey stormed out of the park with his backpack on his shoulders wanting to get away from the others. He felt the tears coming to his eyes pushing them back hoping the gang didn't notice but they did. He felt his breath getting ragged as he remembers both his grandfather and the songs he listen to since all of them where from Michael Jackson.

Malik, Ryou, and their yamis glared at Tristan with a look of hatred in their eyes that even caused Yami to shiver at the insanity of it. Tristan and Duke had a clueless look on their faces wondering why the four are pissed off and Joey storming off to who knows where.

"You guys really had to push it didn't you? If you want to understand why Joey is pissed off right now, it deals with the death of Michael Jackson because the song he sings reminds him of his grandfather who passed away about three years ago. Hid grandfather sometimes sings MJ's songs at times when works around the ranch. Just leave Joey alone if you know what's good for you." Malik yelled at the gang grabbing his lover, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Yami walked off.

Mai sighed out of annoyance she wanted to tell the blond her feelings for him. She knew something was bothering the blond but she had no idea where Joey disappeared to. She knew she got to ask Ryou or Malik. Getting off the ground, Mai glance at the rest of the gang before she took off running towards the direction Malik and the others went through.

She caught up with them to find them waiting for her in front of the park entrance to one side. Before she could ask her question, Marik replied, "Mai I'll tell you the place that Joey went to if you promise us something."

Mai thought about it for a moment as she answered slowly, "I promise."

"Just don't break his heart." Ryou and Bakura answered in sync serious looks in their dark eyes, brown and red. Mai blinked her eyes at the odd request but understood there is more to what needs to be said. "Just drive out of town about twenty miles where you see a sign called All Hearts Ranch. That is where Joey is going to visit his grandmother. Just be careful of what you tell him Mai. He been through quite a bit of things that many doesn't know about."

************************************************************************

Mai smiled as she nods her thanks, rushing to her car to find the said blond whom never seem to leave her mind. Driving out of town felt nice and comforting since it been a while since she made Domino her home. It took her about two hours to find the sign with All Hearts Ranch, she marveled at the sight of many horses as they ran in the meadow with a couple of young ones with their mothers playing. Suddenly a man appeared next to her car and spoke in a country boy accent. "Why a beautiful lady like you would is here at the ranch."

Mai jumped slightly as she looked at the brownish hair man in his late teens smiled at her, his blue eyes friendly and kind. The man reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of whom though. She returns the man's smile with one of her own as she asked him politely, "I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you seen him?"

"Really, who are ya looking for? Where's my manners, the names Gabe and may ask what's yours?" the cowboy asked wondering if the blonde is the same girl that his cousin sometimes talk about.

Mai smiled at the friendliness of the man in front of her as she quip back at him. "Names Mai and I'm looking for a Joey Wheeler. Have you seen him?"

Gabe laughed out loud as he smirked at Mai. "Looking for my little cousin, huh. About time he found someone if you ask me personally. How about I take ya to him since he's mostly likely at his Meadow practicing his guitar again while watching both the wild horses of the land and the ones we own here at the ranch."

Mai blinked at Gabe shock that Joey was related to the man but she could see the resemblance in the same smiles yet they are different. "I would like that, thank you."

Gabe shook his brown head at Mai as he told her gently. "No, thank you I should probably be telling you. Before you ask the reason why, I'll tell ya this. Everyone here knows what happened in the states so don't worry. We don't blame ya, but that royal pain in the butt doesn't go after what he wants even if it kills him and drives us up the wall. Mai you make my cousin happy. Let's get in my truck and drop you off at the spot."

Mai got off her car as she walked with Gabe in a comfortable silence to his truck. He drove her couple of miles away from the ranch where the mountains could be seen. To Mai it was a breath taking scene and wish to have her camera. Gabe smirked at her noting her look of wonder. "Just ask my cousin to draw ya a picture it would be better then with a camera."

Mai blushed at being caught staring at the scenery, shaking herself out her daydreaming. She gazed around the area in hopes to find Joey, she found him sitting on a hill holding something in his hands as a creature moved closer to his side. She turns to Gabe to thank him when he shook his head. He smiled gently as a thought came to his mind. 'They are perfect for each other. Joey just opens your heart a bit more and you will find what you are looking for.'

Mai walked up the hill hearing what sounds like a guitar playing with someone humming a song under their breath. Getting closer to the top, she heard Joey change whatever he was playing before to a different song. He had his eyes closed as memories flowed all around him, playing the guitar in his hands singing the words of his grandfather's favorite song.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the darkUnder the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heartYou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make itYou start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyesYou're paralyzed'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightAnd no one's gonna save you from the beast about strikeYou know it's thriller, thriller nightYou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight" _

Playing the soft notes on his guitar, Joey's voice heard somewhat louder.

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to runYou feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sunYou close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behindYou're out of time'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightThere ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girlThriller, thriller nightYou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonightNight creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masqueradeThere's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time(They're open wide)This is the end of your life" _Joey played more softly as tears that formed in his sweet yet beautiful eyes that broke Mai's heart just seeing the pain in his eyes and face._"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every sideThey will possess you unless you change that number on your dialNow is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeahAll through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screenI'll make you seeThat this is thriller, thriller night'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share aKiller, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight" _

Joey's voice suddenly seemed deeper as a breeze blow across the meadow. Mai could have sworn that an older man was singing along with Joey. She moved closer to the tree and notices the most adorable puppy a hybrid of a wolf and husky alternating barking and howling along with the playing of the guitar._"'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightGirl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)Darkness falls across the landThe midnight hour is close at handCreatures crawl in search of bloodTo terrorize y'alls neighborhoodI'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh babyI'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'Thriller night, baby, ooh!The foulest stench is in the airThe funk of forty thousand yearsAnd grizzly ghouls from every tombAre closing in to seal your doomAnd though you fight to stay aliveYour body starts to shiverFor no mere mortal can resistThe evil of the thriller"_

Joey finished the song and playing the guitar when he notices someone clapping. He look to his side and nearly jumped when he notice Mai stand there next to the tree. Mai grinned at Joey enjoying the look of embarrassment for a moment.

Mai slid on the ground sitting next to Joey with a slight smile on her lips, she place her head on his shoulder as he talked about his grandfather. He explained all the times when he was little that his grandfather would take him to this very spot to watch the sunset and see the wild horses in the distance. He would always sing the song and taught him how to play the guitar.

Mai listen to the stories fascinated with the life Joey had at one point in his life. She moved closer to him in hopes to get warmer. He placed his head on hers as he whispered the famous three words. "I love ya, Mai."

Mai sighed out of content as she tilted her head upwards and closed the small distances between them as she answered him with a kiss that was so sweet and pure. "Love you too, Joey."

Couple hours later, Gabe found Joey and Mai cuddle under the stars. He grabbed the blanket he was carrying and wrapped the sleeping teens. He sends a text to Malik that everything went to plan and don't worry about Joey 'because Mai will have his back.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: This dedication to Michael Jackson and I hope you guys will like it. Please read and review. In this story I tried my best to incorporate both sides of those who like or don't like Michael Jackson. I just a normal fan of his and thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
